Fred Gets Adopted - It's Fred!
Fred Gets Adopted is the 1st episode of the "It's Fred!" animated series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on December 8, 2011. Description When Fred finds out Judy's parents want to adopt a kid. Fred won't stop until it's him! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! This has been the absolute worst week of my entire life! The only good thing to happen is that Judy gave me her lip gloss. (sniffs the red lip gloss) Ah! Banana berry. The scent of beauty and abstinence. But then everything went wrong! All because Judy's stupid parents had big news! (screen cuts to Judy and 2 of her friends) Judy: So then, my father and mother were all like, "We have to talk." Tabby: Oh my God, they're getting a divorce? (camera moves down to Fred taking Judy's lip gloss out of her purse) Orange Girl: (offscreen) No worse! Judy: (offscreen) They want to adopt a kid. (Fred gasps of excitement) Tabby & The Orange Girl: (offscreen) Ew! (camera moves up to the girls and Fred pops up) Fred: Judy's parents want to adopt? This is the answer to my dreams! All I have to do is make them adopt me and then Judy and I can live together and everything! I just got so excited I peed a little. (suddenly Kevin appeared out of nowhere) Kevin: Look, everybody! Fred just peed his pant! (laughs with the girls) Fred: Shut up, Kevin! I said it was just a little! (screams angrily) (screen cuts to Fred back in his house, holding up a sword while his mom, Cherie is asleep) Fred: But before anyone can adopt me, I'll have to become an orphan. (threatens to kill Cherie with his sword, he actually sets it down on her and picks up the phone) Hello? Social services? I think my mother is harboring homicidal tendencies. (later, Mrs. Dill Winter and a police officer came into Fred's house, she kicks the door open) Mrs. Dill Winter: Social service. Cherie: (wakes up and takes the sword) What are you freakin' doing here, Fred? Mrs. Dill Winter: Yo! You have just earned yourself a one-way ticket to the bootcamp of busted mothers. And Fred, I am sorry to say: you are not a ward of the state. Enhance will be put up for adoption. Fred: (jumps up to Mrs. Dill Winter as she carries him) Yay! Have a great time at bootcamp, Mom! I'll write you everyday and tell you all about my new family. (later at the Social Services) Mrs. Dill Winter: Good news. The Munsleys are on their way to pick you up. Fred: (turns to everyone) YAY! This is why I'm waiting for my entire life! I'm going to be a Munsley. (screen cuts to Fred's face) Fred: Fred Munsley and Judy Munsley. It even sounds like we're married! (the door opens and those 2 weird people happens to be the fosters) Foster Mama: Where's a Munsleys? Fred: (shocked) AAAHH!!! Mrs. Dill Winter: Fred, meet your new foster mama and foster daddy. Fred: But, the Munsleys I want combed their hair and don't smell like ashtrays! And have a daughter named Judy! Foster Daddy: I better kick in the nuts. Fred: Mrs. Dill Winter, I like to take myself off the market and go home to my own messed up mother. (rips up her paper) Mrs. Dill Winter: Sorry, child. The state doesn't pay me enough to fill out those forms twice. Foster Mama: Come along, darling. (grabs Fred) We have big plans for you. (Foster Mama and Daddy takes Fred away, Fred screams, the door closes, screen cuts to Fred looking through the gate where Kevin acting like a dog, is in there, biting at another kid and threw him) Fred: And those sick twisted plans involving using kids for dog fights! (Kevin barks like a dog and jumps onto the kid, his headband falls out through the gate) Foster Mama: Hey, Red, you're next! (laughs) Fred: It's Fred! My own foster mother's at least know my name before she sends me out to be killed! Foster Mama: That's my boy! (throws Fred into the gate as he screams) Fred: Oh! (looks at Kevin) Oh my gammit! It's hillbilly Kevin! Kevin: I'm going to rip your liver and antic raw! (just onto Fred for a fights him, Fred screams, crashing sounds are heard) Fred: (voice in background) That's when everything went black. (screen fades in black, then fades back to Fred's face with a black eye and red nose that Kevin punched him) Fred: I'm alive. My foster mama loves me after all. (he then noticed that he is trapped in a dog cage) Oh no! They must be saving me for the big ticket fight. I gotta get out of here! (Fred bites through the upper part of the cage several times until it opens, he grunts, finally got out and fell onto the ground, he gets up, falls down again and crawls past Kevin who is in another dog cage) Kevin: Please! Let me out! I'll come with you. Fred: (to Kevin) Dream on! You'll just slow me down! I have to bust my real mother out of bootcamp! (later, Fred ran into Bootcamp For Busted Mothers, inside there were a bunch of doors in the hallway, he looked through each one until he found right room where Cherie was in, he opens it, went inside and discovers that she wasn't in there) Fred: OH NO!!! SHE'S DEAD!!! Bootcamp killed my mother! (then he heard the toilet flush and saw Cherie went out of the bathroom) Cherie: Whew! What the hell are you doing here? Fred: (hugs Cherie) I come to break you out. We're going back to the way things were. I know you like all your sinful vices more than you like me. (gets off her) That's okay. (hugs again) I love you for who you are. Cop: (walks through the door) Um, (clears throat) you uh, dropped your scrunchie. Fred: Policemen are just so honest. (screen cuts to Fred back in the house while Cherie is sleeping on the couch) Fred: So it's true. Miracles really do happen when you open your heart to the good book. Well, maybe not all miracles, I mean, Judy and I still aren't together. And she's still mad at me for stealing her lip gloss. And I think hillbilly Kevin knows where I live! But there's always tomorrow. Peace out, gangsta. (turns the camera off) (static cuts) ("Cut and Run" by Kevin MacLeod music plays) (Sneak Peek at Episode 2:!!! (thumbnail of Fred behind the bad guys in the cage) (Submit your best caption on my Facebook page!!!) (static cuts again) (thumbnail of "Fred Loses His Meds") (watch classic FRED videos here, with a hand with one finger pointing at the thumbnail) (Twitter: @fredfigglehorn) (Facebook: /fredfigglehorn) (Subscribe) (FredFigglehorn.com) ("Cut and Run" by Kevin MacLeod music stops) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy * Tabby * Orange Girl * Kevin * Cherie * Mrs. Dill Winter * Cop * Foster Mama * Foster Daddy * Kid (from the gate) Category:Videos